dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Chan Yeol
thumb|281x281px Perfil * Nombre artístico: '''찬열 / CHAN YEOL * '''Nombre completo: 박찬열/ PARK CHAN YEOL * Nombre chino: Chin Chón CHenChan Pika Pika Poto * Profesión: 'Prostiputigolfo privado de la sm * '''Fecha de nacimiento: ' * '''Lugar de nacimiento: Seúl, Corea del Sur. * Estatura: '''162cm * '''Tipo de sangre: A. * Signo zodiacal: Sagitario. * Signo zodiacal chino: 'Mono * '''Agencia: 'SM Entertaiment * 'Tamaño de su miembro: '-0 cm. Mini Biografía En el año 2008 ganó el primer lugar en el concurso 'Smart Model Contest'. Fue descubierto cuando era un estudiante de primer año en la escuela secundaria. Ingresó a la SM a través del S.M. Casting System el año 2008 y estuvo 4 años como aprendiz, hasta el 22 de febrero del 2012 cuando es revelado, en el teaser numero 20, como el último miembro del nuevo grupo de la SM; EXO. Dramas *Welcome to Royal Villa (jTBC, 2013) cameo *For you in Full Blossom (SBS, 2012)'' cameo'' *Things We Do That We Know We Will Regret (KBS2, 2008) Programas de TV *'2014: 'SBS Roommate (04.05.2014 al TBA) *'2014 '''We Got Married Global Edition (17.05.2014, invitado junto a Suho y otro más) *'2013: 'Laws of the Jungle (20.12.2013 a 2014) *'2013: 'Super Star K'5' (08.11.2013, junto a Xiumin y Baekhyun) *'2013: 'Music Core (05.10.2013, como MC especial) *'2013: 'Star Face-Off Chuseok Special:"The beatles"(20.09.2013,junto a Chen, Lay y D.O) *'2013: 'Happy Sunday Mamma Mia (01.09.2013) *'2013: Immortal Songs 2 (junto a Suho, Chen, BaekHyun y Luhan) *'2013: '''Music Bank (23.08.13, Chanyeol y Baekyun como MC especial) *'2013:' The STAR (9.08.13, Chanyeol solo) *'2013:' KBS' Hello Counselor (08.07.2013, junto a Kris y Suho) *'2013:' 1000 Song Challenge (07.07.13, junto a D.O y Chen) *'2013: Beatles Code (junto a Luhan, Chen, Suho y Kai) Programas de Radio *'''2014: SBS Power FM K.Will's Youngstreet (15.03.2014, junto a Chen) *'2014:' KBS-R Cool FM Kiss The Radio (13.01.14, junto a Kai) *'2014:' Sukira Kiss The Radio (10.01.2014, junto a D.O y Sehun) *'2014:' KBS Cool FM Jang Yoonju’s Rooftop (09.01.2014, junto a Kai) *'2013:' MBC Younha Starry Night Radio(16.09.2013, junto a Suho) *'2013:' MBC FM4U’s Midday Hopeful Song (29.08.2013, Luhan, Kris, Suho, Baekhyun, Chen, Tao y Kai) *'2013:' Shimshimtapa (12.07.2013 junto a Xiumin como DJ especiales) *'2013:' KBS Kiss The Radio (26.06.13, junto a Lay, Chen, Baekyun, y D.O) *'2013:' KBS Cool FMHong Jin Kyung's 2PM (17.06.13, junto a Suho, Kris, Lay y D.O) *'2013:' SBS Power FM Boom’s Young Street (31.05.13, junto a Xiumin, Suho, Baekhyun, Chen y Tao) Vídeos Musicales *'2013:' K.Will - You Don't Know Love. *'2012:' Girls' Generation-TTS- Twinkle. *'2010:' Girls Generation - Genie (Ver. Japonesa) - Pre-Debut *'2008: 'TVXQ - HAHAHA Song - Pre-Debut Anuncios *'2013:' TROT X (junto a Suho y Sehun) - (Preview) '' *'2012:' PUMA -push BUTTON (junto a Se Hun y Hyo Yeon) - ''(Revista) Composiones *Rap para la cancion Run que pertence al Mini Album (Overdose) 'Curiosidades' *'Grupo Kpop:' EXO **'Sub-Grupo:' EXO-K. **'Símbolo: '''Fuego (fénix). *'Educación:' Secundaria Seul Gangnam-gu. *'Familia: Padres y una hermana mayor (Park Yoora, 3 años mayor). *'Entrenamiento: '''4 años como aprendiz de SM (desde el 2008 al 2012). Ingresó en S.M Casting System 2008. *'Comida favorita: Galbi, Tonkatsu. *'Numero favorito:' 69. *'Color favorito:' Negro. *'Estilo favorito:' Hip-Hop, Street (callejero), dubstep. *'Modelos a seguir:' Eminem y Jason Mraz . *'Instrumentos que toca: '''piano, batería, guitarra acústica,la guitarra eléctrica, el ukelele y el violin *Relacion secreta con Byun Baekhyun * Todas las noches los miembros se quejan de los gritos de Baekhyun . *En el 2008 gano el premio Smart Model Contest Winner. *Según algunas fanbases, Chanyeol padece de Xeroftalmia: ojos secos. Consiste en que sus ojos son tan grandes que sus párpados no pueden cubrir todo el globo ocular. *Es alérgico a los gatos. *Algunos fans lo llaman "Dumbo" ya que sus orejas son mas grandes que las de los demas integrantes. *Antes de debutar con EXO, se realizó una cirugía ocular lasik para mejorar su visión, por eso es sensible a los flash y a la luz del sol. *Tuvo una banda en su colegio en donde tocaba la guitarra; se llamaba ''Siren. *Fue voluntario en el RCF, un refugio de niños discapacitados, junto a sus compañeros de EXO-K. Jugó con los niños y limpió el lugar. *Chanyeol fue elegido #7 en el Top 10 "Los ídolos masculinos más bonitos que las chicas" de Mnet Super Idol Chart Show. *Segun los managers de la SM, Chanyeol esta en el TOP 5 Visual entre los demas artistas en SM. *Se encuentra actualmente participando en Roommate. Su compañero de cuarto es Shin Sung Woo. * En el programa de variedades Roommate, admitio que no tolera lo picante. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Naver) *Instagram Galería Chan_Yeol01.jpg Chan_Yeol02.jpg Chan_Yeol03.jpg Chan_Yeol04.jpg Chan_Yeol05.jpg Chan Yeol06.jpg